1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to quick access dip net holder structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dip net quick access holder apparatus to selectively maintain the organization in a cylindrical or open cylindrical configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various spring-loaded holder structure has been utilized in the prior art for securing various components, such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,577 to Brucher utilizing a scraper blade holder spring-loaded mounted to a scraper blade shaft structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,230 to Zasio sets forth work holder structure with spring-loaded work holding means mounted thereon.
The prior art has heretofore failed to provide for a dip net holder arrangement as set forth by the instant invention addressing both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction to maintain a dip net holder arranged for mounting to an interior wall of a boat for positioning dip nets in a secure position and permitting quick removal of the dip net relative to the holder structure for use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.